


感知自然

by ClaireQiu



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25323472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireQiu/pseuds/ClaireQiu
Summary: “Root。”这声音依然是那样的低沉，咬字有着她特有的味道。Root睁开眼，身旁只有安静的树林，在暴雨里沉默的看着她。
Relationships: Root | Samantha Groves/Sameen Shaw
Kudos: 4





	感知自然

**Author's Note:**

> 2015广东卷

在Root第四次表达了什么都不会之后，Shaw终于没了耐性，“你能不能有用点？”她摇摇头，拔出自己的战术刀便往树林里钻，很快便消失在了树丛中。

Root眯着眼看了会儿，现在天色虽不算太黑，但层层叠叠的树木很快便遮挡住了Shaw的背影，让她不能看得太清。她无所谓地耸耸肩，就地找了个地方坐了下来，开始发呆。

她从没到过如此……没有人类气息的地方。树林里夜露深重，每次呼吸便有着深深的湿气，还带着草叶的清香。如果深呼吸的话，还会让她的肺觉得有些受不了。树林高处有着阵阵鸟鸣，细听下颇为悦耳。

这里除了不远处Shaw弄出的动静之外，再无别的声响，静得让Root渐渐有些发慌。

她再次深吸了口气，仔细听着另一个女人那边间断的树枝折断的声响。耳膜很快便没有刚才那么难受了。她找了个舒服的姿势坐好，好整以暇的等着Shaw回来。

Shaw回来的时候，抱着一大堆的树枝，直接在她面前架好，然后便开始生火。

“你好像很熟悉的样子。”Shaw正趴着头、吹着上面一闪而过的火星，神色认真，让Root看得有些着迷。

傍晚的湿气有些重，架好的树枝堆只一直朝外冒着黑烟。Shaw恼火地抱怨了一声，继续用刀磨着打火石。

没过多久，火星便很快燃成了火苗。而Root不由注意到，Shaw盯着火堆，似乎有些发神。

“这技能很实用呢，”她笑着说，“海军里面学的？”

“不是。”Shaw回答，但并没有再继续往下阐述。

Root没有催促。她靠在后面的一颗树上，静静地看着火堆以及火苗之后的那个女人。Shaw的脸在火焰中若隐若现，随着温度渐起有些变形，但那双眼睛一直盯着火堆的深处，没有以往常见的那些恼火或是其他情绪，不知在想些什么。

高处的鸟鸣渐息，她们两人间只有树枝在火焰里燃烧的爆响声，安静得令人舒适。

任务出了点差错，她们甩脱Samaritan的追兵来到了树林，等到明天，便可以重新回到文明社会中，回到一个安全的地方。

过了很久之后，Shaw终于开了口：“最开始是父亲教我的，10岁生日的时候。”

Root盯着火堆，听着另一个女人沉缓的呼吸声，没有回答。这里没有Samaritan，没有the Machine，这里没有战争，没有文明世界。除了她们俩，什么都没有。

Root突然觉得，她不想回去了。

*

战争结束后，Root翻到了Shaw在10岁时她父亲驻扎的那个区域，并找到了那个树林。The Machine早已陷入永远的沉寂，她也没有依靠卫星地图，只是背着包盲目的去找，想着一个父亲最多会把一个10岁的小女孩带到哪儿去。

她想着那个阴沉的孩子会去哪儿，会不会独自遛出来跑到树林里玩。

今天有些雨，稀稀落落的雨点零零散散地打在密集的树叶上，不吵也不显得太过寂静，树林里的土地在雨天有些过软，但踩起来却依然舒适。

她最终找到了一片空地，可以躺、可以坐，也有足够的地方点火。她笑了笑，背靠着一棵树坐了下来。

雨渐渐大了，天上划过了一道闪电。

热闪电。

Root闭上了眼，呼吸间除了多了些雨的味道之外，一切都如当年一样，十分的舒心。

一切都和那天一样，Shaw或许还坐在火堆的对面，手撑着头，静静地盯着火堆。当然，也有可能是小时候的她，在这里听父亲讲着野外生存。

她不敢睁眼，只是细细的听着雨声打在周围的声音，她或许真的就在呢？

雨更大了，打在脸上甚至有些疼。

_“_ _最开始是父亲教我的，_ _10_ _岁生日的时候。_ _”_

Shaw在那之后没有说过类似的话，没再提及过去、家庭或是其他。其实，她也从没提过。但Root想着她们彼此都应该明白。

_“_ _Root_ _。_ _”_

这声音依然是那样的低沉，咬字有着她特有的味道。

Root睁开眼，身旁只有安静的树林，在暴雨里沉默的看着她。

她们之间，短暂的相聚与永久的离别。

在战争结束的这么多天以来，她终于哭了出来。

但无论多炽热的泪水都会在这样冰冷的雨中显得微乎其微。


End file.
